


Black and White

by NeneDiallo



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Teen Wolf Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeneDiallo/pseuds/NeneDiallo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is black and white until you meet your soul mate but when you’re soulmated dies the world goes back to black and white.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing the next chapter of Kiss Me and this decided to strike me.  
> So here it is Marrish Drabble based on this idea:  
> AU Everything is black and white until you meet your soul mate but when you’re soulmated dies the Word goes back to black and white.

Black and white.

Vernal jonquils, August sunsets, the Sky.

Jordan didn’t know what they were like.

He only knew black and white.

There were different shades but it was still only two colors.

Twenty-four years of living in the mix of darkness and whiteness.

There were days when he hated it. But he got used to the blankness. He really did.

After some time it didn’t even bother him. How different could the world be in yellows, blues, reds and greens?

A lot.

And with Lydia Martin in it even more than just a lot.

He thought he was dying when he first saw her. Such beauty couldn’t be a part of this world, his world.

She wasn’t.

She was part of the world of colors.

It showed.

When she walked into the room it was like the Sun came out. No, not only the Sun. The Sun, the Moon and the Stars.

But even if they all did come out, he knew she’d shine the most.

She always shined the most.

Shined so much, her glow scattered the black and white clouds around him.

Lydia Martin introduced him to her world, the world of colors.

He learned vernal jonquils were sunny yellow, August sunset were a mix of pink, orange and purple.

The sky was sometimes light blue, sometimes dark, almost black.

He liked all the colors.

But he only loved three.

The red of Lydia’s flushed cheeks when she laughed.

The light green of her eyes when was looking at him like he was all that ever mattered.

The pale creamy of her body when it moved against his own.

He loved them.

He loved her.

One day the colors disappeared.

The last one he’d seen was the burgundy.

The burgundy puddle surrounding the cascade of strawberry blonde.

As his heart broke everything went back to normal.

Everything was black and white.

Black and white.


End file.
